fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Armor Warrior
Blood Armor Warrior is an Kamen Rider that bears a strong resemblance to Kamen Rider Armor Warrior's Orange Arms, albeit with red colored armor on the orange fruit theme, as well as a black mouthpiece as opposed to Armor Warrior's silver one. He is in Blood Orange Arms throughout the entire film and is never seen reverting out of Rider form. History Kamen Rider Blood Armor Warrior was known as the most evil and one of the strongest Riders. His goal was to to seek the Heaven's Power for himself so he can rule the era. He targets the Kamen Riders and is able to control a small army of monsters after he defeats that respective Rider. His main henchman is the Pitcherplant Monster and it has the ability to absorb a defeated Rider. Later that night, Blood Armor Warrior and his army assault the Temple of Honno-ji where he kills Oda Nobunaga, destroying his clan and defeats Bujin OOO who was then absorbed by the Pitcher Plant Monster. He comes into a confrontation with the original Armor Warrior, who almost defeats him as Armor Warrior and Dragon Defender forced him to retreat. Blood Armor Warrior then targets Bujin Double Detective the following day. During their battle, Bujin Double Detective assumes CycloneJokerXtreme and almost gains victory until Kamen Rider Moon Blade attacks him to save Blood Armor Warrior due to being him being mistaken as Kamen Rider Armor Warrior. Moon Blade soon realizes Blood Armor Warrior is allied with the Pitcher Plant Monster in an attempt to consume the Kamen Riders' powers and is not the original Armor Warrior from his world. Blood Armor Warrior and his monster attempt to capture Moon Blade as well but Troy easily gets away. He soon opens a crack to Ringzard's world, where he sneaks up to Steve and the Pitcher Plant monster swallows him up, causing Hunter to chase after him. He finally targets Bujin Quadronaut when Dylan and Drew were sent by Ieyasu to search for Baron, who took up the mantle as Baron. Blood Armor Warrior defeats Bujin Quadronaut before coming into combat with Kamen Rider Armor Warrior. Dylan is then forced to escape using the Mecha Watermelon Lockseed (from Dragon Defender before being absorbed) and takes Ieyasu to safety. After every Bujin Rider were sacrificed to the God Tree, Blood Armor Warrior targets Mai before fighting against Armor Warrior, Baron and Ringzard. As Kamen Rider Ringzard handles the Pitcher Plant Monster to rescue Steve and Drew, Blood Armor Warrior is too powerful for Kamen Rider Armor Warrior and Baron to handle until Moon Blade arrives to aid the Kamen Riders, telling them to fight the Monster while he fought Blood Armor Warrior as he's too dangerous for them to handle. Powers and Abilities Kamen Rider Blood Armor Warrior has abilities similar to an Inves. Blood Armor Warrior is able to open cracks into other worlds, control God Tree from the Helheim Forest that appeared in his world and even create and control the monsters born from it which appear as those defeated previously by Armor Warrior's Kamen Rider predecessors, which he uses as his personal army. Arms Like with the other Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim's forms are called Modes while the armor is called Arms.' Ride Wear Ride Wear is Blood Armor Warrior's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Blood Armor Warrior's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Blood Armor Warrior's Ride Wear is nearly identical to that of the original Kamen Rider Armor Warrior, except for his head crest being crimson-colored and the black mouthpiece as opposed to Armor Warrior's silver one. While he lacks Armor Warrior's Lockseed Holder, as he only possesses a single Lockseed, he is still equipped with a Sengoku Saber side weapon, which is also held on the left side of his Sengoku Driver with a Sengoku Saber Holster. The Ride Wear that Blood Armor Warrior's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Ultra Joint. Bujin Gaim FacePlate.png|Rider Indicator Blood Orange *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 13.5 t. *'Kicking power': 18.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.3 sec. Blood Orange Arms is Blood Armor Warrior's default blood orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Blood Orange Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Orange Slicer (Blood Armor Warrior ver.). Compared to his good counterpart, Blood Armor Warrior has more power than any of Armor Warrior's normal Lockseed forms, and is slightly weaker than Triumph Arms. As for his agility stats, he can jump as high as Armor Warrior's Pine Arms and is slightly faster than him. This Arms' finisher is the Rider Slash: Blood Armor Warrior locks the Blood Orange Lockseed into the Orange Slicer Double Mode and charges the Orange Slicer end with energy before he slashes the enemy with it. The Blood Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a straight slash version for a single target and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms blood orange slices on contact with the target. Lotus Position In the climax (3rd part) of the film, Blood Armor Warrior merges with a massive tree, eventually emerging from a giant , entering a final form known as '''Lotus Position. In this form, he has complete control over the tree the flower is in, allowing him to send roots to attack, explosive petals, and seeds that transform into previously defeated Kaijin. For close up attacks, he can make the flower stem spin him around at high speeds. This form, however, has a critical weakness: the tree itself. Damaging the tree also harms Blood Armor Warrior as well. Equipment He has the same arsenal as Kamen Rider Armor Warrior, but with different colors. Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Blood Armor Warrior's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used *Musou Saber Holster - Carrier strap for Blood Armor Warrior's Sengoku Saber Weapons *Sengoku Saber - Blood Armor Warrior's side weapon in every single one of his forms *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Sengoku Saber: **Orange Slicer (Blood Armor Warrior ver.) - Blood Armor Warrior Blood Orange Arms' personal weapon Category:Armor Warrior Riders